


Familiar Stranger

by KuteKittehs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal likes games, Kissing, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will indulges him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9672425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: "Are you waiting for someone?""My husband."





	

Standing in his best suit, Will cradled a glass of champagne in his hand and wished it was something stronger like whiskey. He looked around the large ball room where he watched people mingling and dancing. He remained near one of the walls, content to just observe.

"Are you waiting for someone?" A deep, accented voice asked from beside him.

Will turned towards the sound and his eyes drank the man before him in. He was tall and broad, his suit hugging his body to show his defined muscles underneath the fabric. His eyes were deep brown as they gazed at Will hungrily.

"Yes," Will answered curtly before he turned his eyes back to the ballroom.

"I see. May I ask whom?" The man inquired curiously.

"My husband," he replied. He took a sip of his drink and wrinkled his nose at the taste. He definitely preferred whiskey.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the man's face morph into a pleased smile. "Your husband?"

 Rolling his eyes, Will turned to the man again. "Yes, my husband. You may know him, he's a rather interesting man, his name is Hannibal Lecter." He watched those dark eyes gleam in satisfaction.

"Hm, I may have heard of him," the man said absently. "I'm much more interested in you though."

"I'm Will Lecter," Will told him, putting emphasis on his last name. He fiddled with his golden wedding ring.

"Will Lecter," he repeated. His smile grew and his eyes were filled with love and adoration. He gently grabbed the back of Will's neck and pulled him closer to place a kiss to his lips.

Once they had parted, Will huffed out an amused laugh. "Really, Hannibal," Will muttered.

He enjoyed his games, even if they were small, and Will was always happy to indulge him. Hannibal placed yet another kiss to Will's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs*
> 
> I don't know xD
> 
> It's short but I just wanted to write something small and sweet.


End file.
